charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Piedmon
Piedmon is the leader of the Dark Masters. He employs LadyDevimon as his personal bodyguard and commands the other Dark Masters of MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon. He is eventually defeated after nearly finishing the Digidestined and creating a new collectible set of key-chains. But thanks to the hope that T.K. Takaishi had, Angemon was able to Digivolve to MagnaAngemon and save the day. Appearance Piedmon is the last of the Dark Masters, and the most powerful of them, to boot. A master swordsman, Piedmon can generate energy in numerous forms, such as bolts and waves, and has innumerable transmutation tricks up his sleeve, changing other things and beings into different forms. Cool, calculating and sophisticated, Piedmon is also capable of flight. Histoy It is known that Piedmon led an attack on the home base of the mysterious group charged with the DigiWorld's protection many years ago, and engaged Gennai in battle there. He successfully stole the Crests and Tags, but was unable to stop Gennai escaped with the'Digi-Eggs' and Digivices. When the DigiDestined did eventually arrive in the DigiWorld, their battles wound up bringing them back to Earth, to stop the plans of Myotismon. In the years (of DigiWorld time) that they were away, Piedmon, and the other Dark Masters - MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon - rose up and conquered the digital world, reformatting it's digital matter into the massive Spiral Mountain. At the mountain's peak was Piedmon's base of operations - an observatory-like building, from which he could observe all goings on across Spiral Mountain. When the DigiDestined returned to the DigiWorld, the Dark Masters all attacked them at once. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon battled Piedmon, but he cut them down with his Trump Sword attack. He then threw a dagger at Mimi Tachikawa, irritated by her whining, but Chuumon leapt in front of it, sacrificing himself. Piximon then showed up, and distracted the Dark Masters long enough for the kids to escape. Piedmon continued to observe the kids' battles with the other Dark Masters and their minions. When they arrived on the mountain's peak, his bodyguard, LadyDevimon, requested that she be allowed to deal with them. When she was destroyed by Angewomon, Piedmon himself emerged, and engaged WarGreymon in battle again. Matt Ishida and MetalGarurumon showed up to help him, but Piedmon had them on the ropes with his magical powers, and then used sorcery to transformed the two Digimon and their human partners into key chains. As the battle continued, all of the kids and their Digimon became key chains, until only T.K. Takaishi Kari Kamiya and Angemon were left. Angemon and Piedmon battled, but Piedmon bested him, then turned his attention to T.K. and Kari, hurling them from the top of his fortress. As they fell, T.K.'s crestbegan to glow, and Angemon Digivolved into MagnaAngemon for the first time. MagnaAngemon and Piedmon fought, and MagnaAngemon was able to recover the key chains and turn everyone back to normal. Piedmon then called out his army of Vilemon, and the mother of all battles began. MagnaAngemon finished it by using his Gate of Destiny attack, using it to suck in all the Vilemon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon then blasted Piedmon through the portal, which slammed shut behind him, and sealed, imprisoning the evil clown forever. Info Name: Piedmon Number: 98 Kind: Evil Attacks: Trump Sword/ Clown Trick Group: Phantom Level: Mega Type: Virus Attack Techniques: Trump Sword, Clown Trick Video Trivia Piedmon first appears in "Enter The Dark Masters," ''and last in ''"Piedmon Last Jest." His voice is supplied by Derek Stephen Prince. Prince notes that he styled the voice after that of actor Tim Curry, but "with a twist." Name: A lengthening of his original name, "Piemon," which comes from the French word, "pierrot," meaning clown. "Pied" can also mean "many colours." Category:Villains Category:Digimon Category:Clowns Category:Anime Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned Category:Warlord